


Growing Up Too Fast

by KazOfScotland



Series: Crossing Lines [6]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: 31 days of writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Tommy realises that his daughter is growing up too fast when they finally get a chance to have her birthday dinner.Sequel to The Reason For... and Family
Relationships: Tommy McConnel & Original Child Character
Series: Crossing Lines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885570
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Growing Up Too Fast

It was a week after his daughter’s birthday that Tommy and Saoirse finally got their dinner. It wasn’t the same as what he had wanted her birthday to be. In fact the day had been so bad that both of them had decided to just ignore it and celebrate later once they had had a chance to process what had happened during her school trip. 

Tonight was the first occasion that Saoirse had felt up to leaving the house. They had spent three days in the hospital before they were released to go home. After that they had either been at home in the small apartment that they currently called home, or if Tommy was at the ICC, then Saoirse had accompanied him. She had been terrifed of being left alone in case anything happened. 

He had promised her that when she felt ready, they would finally have the dinner that she was asking for as her birthday celebration. He hadn’t expected it to happen any time soon, as it was his daughter wouldn’t let him out of her sight if she could. But that morning as he got ready to go to work, Saoirse had sat down on the kitchen counter and asked if they could go out for dinner. 

And that is how he got to here. 

He was dressed as smartly as he could be whilst still being casual. But his daughter stood in front of him looking more mature than he ever thought he would see her. She had always been a tomboy and had a habit of wearing jeans and hoodies, but tonight she was dressed in a fancy sort of way. It was strange for Tommy, he had watched her grow up from the day she was born, but here she was in front of him looking like a young woman rather than the little girl she had been just over a week before. 

“Ready to go?” Tommy asked his daughter as he watched her spin around in front of him. She had always done it when they were going somewhere, it was as though she wanted him to approve of everything. And today, he approved but also wanted to disapprove of how grown up she had gotten. 

“Aye.” 

The thoughts of how his daughter had grown up into a young woman, who was now wearing skirts and tops, rather than jeans and hoodies when they went out, kept floating through his head as they walked towards his car. It was just as they both got to the car that he finally voiced. 

“Essie, do you ‘hink that you can stop growing up?” He knew it was impossible but he could always ask. 


End file.
